The Land, The Sea and The Sky
by BRP
Summary: The surface of Arbiesola has been quiet for the last few millenniums. However there are not many things that can last forever in this world. Change will come, but what form will it take. If so what will be the result? Yullen! Revised
1. Prologue: Arbiesola

**NF BRP:** (NF= Note From) ok this idea came from… well it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I came up with while watching a movie and if it's similar to anyone else's idea for a fanfic I am sorry. I did not rip you off.

**2nd NF BRP:** Thank you Ritachi for your comments. I hope this revision will help everyone get a better feel for the plot.

**Disclaimer:** the Plot is mine the characters belong to Hoshino-sensei.

* * *

The Land, The Sea and The Sky

Chapter 1: Prologue

There exist a world amongst worlds. Parallel to one we live and does we know not exist.

This is one world where this story takes place and its name is **Arbiesola** (pronounced: R-be-es-o-la/ roll the 'r').

The world of Arbiesola, like many other worlds has many elements such as earth, air, water, but most importantly it has life.

The life that carved an imprint into the world as it is.

In the beginning of this world there were only three main races that existed. Each of these three main races ruled their elements with great tenacity.

The Arcians (pronounced : Arc-e-ans) ruled the skies and controlled the winds. They followed leadership of the Noah Clan. They, the Arcians, could fly through the blue sky with their crystal wings. They sat in castles made of clouds. All the while looking down on all other beings.

The Akumas they oversaw the land. They frolicked over Arbiesola in their multiple appearances. Spending their time hunting for food or tormenting other creatures of land.

The Aquarians were ones that controlled the seas. They were gifted with many talents one of them was great agility in water, granting them freedom to swim through all waters that covered the Arbiesola's surface with their fin tails. Another was the ability to walk on land where they explored the Arbiesola while avoiding the savage Akuma. So in short they had fish tails in the water and Legs on land.

These great races coexisted with one another for many thousands of years. Peace was the only thing that was able to describe that time. However… Everyone knows that no matter whichever world you are from. Peace never stays long.

WAR

That is how it was described. That is what it was. The Clan of Noah became mistrustful. They feared that one day that the gentle Aquarians would someday become more powerful then themselves. With such fear infesting their minds they allied themselves with the Akuma race. Together they battled with the Aquarians.

The Aquarians, Whom once roamed the land and sea were forced to delve deeper into the oceans taking their culture and life with them.

Seeing that the threat had fled the Noahs receded into their sky castles to rest for the next few thousand years. There was no one left in the world with power equivalent to their own. No one left that they should fear

At that time it was fact, however time like peace does not stand still. It moves on.

And as it went so did the ways of the Arbiesola soil.

The Akumas, shortly after the war had disappeared from the land. Some drowned in the seas in pursuit of Aquarians and other left home to live in the sky along side their new masters.

In their absence came a new race. The race of Humans. These strange creatures emerge from nowhere, But built a flourishing empire.

Humans lived ignorant of those who have lived before them. In truth some have come close to the discovery of the ancient beings. However, they were always passed on as mere myths.

Thirty-seven- thousand years after the Great War, in the land of Arbiesola.

Humans thrive peacefully. They live their lives creating wars, Committing piracy, discovering new ideas and surviving each day the best they can.

Not many are aware of the powerful being they live beside. And even they few who may know are skeptical of their own findings.

Maybe it is best they stay ignorant of their neighbors. Maybe they will never meet. But the future is unpredictable. Multiple things can happen.

Anything.

* * *

This is year xxxxx. This is where the tale commences. This is where you must review to get more of story.

**BRP: Tell Me if you like it.**


	2. Lotus Kingdom

**NF BRP:** Hello everyone please leave me a review if you like this story so far even if it's only one word like "ok". Thanks enjoy! ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Oh just leave me alone.

**Warning:** well this chapter's pretty clean.

* * *

**The Land, The Sea, And The Sky**

**Chapter 1: Lotus Kingdom**

A new age has dawn on the world of Arbiesola, where the three main races are no longer present on the surface. In the absences of the ancient races, humans have built vast empires claiming land, sea and sky. They explore every inch of the Arbiesola soil, making new discoveries. Employing all natural resources accessible to help them survive, to help them live, to help them control. Humans hold power over the world. They are wary of no menace greater then themselves.

There are so many wonderful characteristics that make this new world so astounding and mystifying. However, the main focus shall be on one Kingdom for the moment.

**Lotus Kingdom** is a beautiful empire. The configuration of the Castle and other town buildings are based on the forever blooming Lotus Flower. This flower, unlike many plants in the vicinity, blooms year long. It does not die until a year has gone by. And when its time is up it wilts away only to give birth to an even more beautiful Lotus.

Each Lotusian acquires a Lotus on their sixteenth birthday. From that day to their end, they as one share a bond, a bond of life. Every Lotusian gains a Lotus of vibrant looks. However as they approach death the petals of the Lotus shall begin to wilt way to never return. Once the last petal fall the Lotusian shall exhale their last breath. But enough with depressing tale.

Just like every Lotusian is unique so are their Lotuses. They all have various colors and designs, meant to mimic the personalities of their master.

The King of Lotus Kingdom holds the only golden Lotus which imitates his great wisdom, prosperity and wealth. At first glance one would doubt his ability to rule. After observing him humming light tunes and sketching beautiful landscape anyone would be thoroughly convinced he is not fit to rule. So seeing him, fiercely take down creatures who names speak fear. Or watching him convince the most disagreeable person in the world to agree, would give many a shock so shocking that the nerves would never lose a ting of electricity. His name is Froi Tiedoll. He is father to three sons all whose mothers have long since passed away.

His first child Noise Marie Tiedoll is the oldest. He is blind but sees to all Kingdom affairs when the king is absent. He makes decisions to keep the country running smoothly, since he is first in line for the throne.

The second oldest is Daisy Barry Tiedoll. He is the wild child of the family. He never misses a chance to get outside the castle grounds and play with the local women. Despite his out of control nature he holds position similar to a Lieutenant General.

And last but mostly not least Yuu Kanda Tiedoll. The youngest member of the royal family. He is… well actions speak louder than words.

~~~~~~A~~~~~~

The slick sound of metal slicing through the still air decorates the room. The 22-year old prince fluidly executed various techniques with his long black single edged sword. His silky long black tresses whip about him gracefully, as are his movements.

Pale skin stretches over well toned muscles. He wears nothing but black pants that cling to his tight hips and ankles, while loosely hugging his legs. His dark sapphire eyes gaze into far off places of the universe while his body executes various stances with accustomed accuracy.

D-I-N-G D-O-N-G D-I-N-G D-O-N-G

The Lotus Bells chime announcing the arrival of evening. The young man swiftly sheaths his sword and grabs his midnight blue silk robe. After dressing himself and securing his sword around his waist the Kanda makes his way to the dining hall.

Two Petal shaped doors slide apart allowing Kanda to enter the brightly lit dining hall. He takes his seat at the side of the long table opposite of Daisya and one seat away from the head where King Tiedoll was seated.

"Father, Queen Klaud has agreed to grant you audience about the eastern territory of Thunder Valley." Marie reports to his father as the maids finish placing the meals on the table.

"Thank you Marie. But enough about politics, tell me about your day." Tiedoll said taking a sip of his goblet.

"Che."

Kanda rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Awe baby bro don't tell us you encountered yet another mob of crazy fan girls. Or did something different happen toda- eeeppp!"

"Kanda! No throwing forks at your brother."

"Only when he learns to drop dead on his own." Kanda growls glaring at Daisya, who grins back in satisfaction.

"Yuu!"

"Don't call me that old man!" Kanda hisses vehemently.

"Oh Yuu I'll never understand why you get upset from being called by your first name. It really is a beau-"

"I didn't ask you to understand! I told you not to call me-!"

"YUUUUU!!!!! GAAAHHH!!!!" Lavi cries in surprise.

"Yuu!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"Kanda please restrain from throwing spoons at people." Marie asks calmly while Lavi examines the spoon lodged securely into the stone wall behind him. Daisya chuckles hysterically.

Lavi takes a seat right next to the moody samurai furthest away from his highness. "Hello Lavi-kun how are your studies coming along." The King asks fatherly.

Lavi is apprentice to Lotus Kingdom's greatest Sorcerer Bookman. After the death of Lavi's parents, on whim Bookman decided to watch over him. Lavi came to live in the castle where he studied under strict guidance of his guardian. As time eroded he came to know the royal family. He hung out with Kanda so often many subconsciously concluded that they were twins with polar opposite personalities. And with Lavi being Kanda's closest friend (self-proclaimed) he is included in many family activities such family meals or outings.

"The old panda had me clammed up in the library forever. I seriously thought that I was going to choke on either ink parchment or both. So I snuck out to the pier around noon to get a breather." Lavi states taking a bite from his chicken drum stick.

"Oh! Did you see it?!" Daisya asks excitedly. Lavi's eyes light up as he grins in answer.

"See what?" Tiedoll inquires curious of the conversation.

"Yuu has another secret admirer." Lavi says gleefully dodging a well aimed knife. "Really Yuu-kun that's wonderful!" the King says joyously as he clasps his hands together. "Shut up Old man." Kanda says in irritation.

"Yes it's so wonderful. Our little baby brother has charmed yet another one into his ever growing fan club." Daisya goads.

Kanda ignores the conversation and focuses on emptying his plate. The torment is the same as always, so no point in getting worked up.

"Yes, another man falls in love with the enchanting Prince Kanda. He went out of his way and made a giant picture of Kanda with Lotus blossoms in the Hew Meadow." Daisya tries hard not to laugh. "Had a bit of a nasty shock when he found out more about Yuu-chan!" Lavi struggles to contain his own hilarity. "Oh so he mistaken Kanda for a girl." Tiedoll concluded. "Wrong!" Daisya bends over as convulsive laughter took over his body. "No he got over Yuu being a guy but after hearing about Yuu being the youngest and strongest general in Lotusian history. He –hee hehehehe" Lavi rolls out of his seat laughing uncontrollably. Lavi could not finish his sentence the continuous laughter forbids him from speaking anymore.

"And he what? What did he do?" Tiedoll asks feeling very out of place and is anxious to hear the suspenseful ending to the tale.

"Went completely insane saying how he wasn't worth of Kanda's love so he went and tried to drown himself!" Daisya gasps. "Oh dear!" The king says out loud not expecting this outcome. Kanda finishes his meal and exits the room of lunacy.

~~~~A~~~~

Tiny lights sprinkle the night sky, illuminating the dark world. Kanda sits on the window ledge with his back against the curved frame. He watches the stars while a knock rattles his door. Not waiting for an answer Lavi walks in.

"Hey Yuu!" says the vivacious red head.

"Don't you ever worry that I might one day just take off your head?"

"Nope!"

"Idiot." Kanda rolls his eyes as he continuously stares at the second moon.

"I've been doing more research. But the results are the same."

"……"

"I really think if we can find an-"

"Lavi! Stop!" Kanda's eyes turn cold as he looks at the man beside him.

"Yuu … I know you think it's all myth but, I really think it wor-"

The sound of Mugen parting from its sheath rings all through the room. The tip of the sword hovers a hairs breadth away Lavi's neck.

"Leave"

It's an order and Lavi obeys with a sigh of defeat. When the door shuts Mugen slides back into its sheath. Kanda sighs closing his eyes. He leans back into the window frame looking apathetically toward the sky.

"As if Fairy tales can save me."

Kanda whispers bitterly into the night.

* * *

**BRP:** Now review my lovely readers!


End file.
